ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ensorcio
}} Ensorcio is an exiled mage from Moonshade who'd fallen into disfavor with Filbercio over his attempted seduction of an adept's daughter. Ensorcio allegedly used some manner of magic to obtain favor of a woman who is never named. Once discovered in this deception, he was exiled by the council. He eventually made his way to the mainland and took up residence at the Inn of the Sleeping Bull. At some point, he encountered Batlin and the two struck up what seemed to be a friendship. However, Batlin's intentions were less than pure, and he stole the magician's Serpent Jawbone before leaving the inn. In Ultima VII Part Two the Avatar encountered Ensorcio at the Sleeping Bull, listening to his arrogant and self-pitying ramblings about the wrongs done to him in Moonshade. The mage's hatred of Filbercio was obvious, and he ranted about the Mage Lord's abandonment of Rotoluncia for Frigidazzi - implying that Filbercio's fickle womanizing was much worse than his own magical entrapment of woman. He then went on to describe the horrors of the Mountains of Freedom, which he believed he had narrowly escaped. If pressed, Ensorcio proved quite the source of gossip. He was a font of information regarding the politics of Moonshade's magic users, and would even go on to discuss Erstam and Vasculio - the latter whom he admitted to having served as and apprentice. He demonstrated a chilling complacency in the face of his former master's dark experimentations and would go on to discuss the mystical properties of the forbidden reagent bloodspawn. He was even willing to reveal the secret of its manufacture, for a price. The one person whom Enscorcio seemed positively inclined toward was Devra, the keeper of the Sleeping Bull. He commented on the mystery of her husband Angus' disappearance, and told stories the inn's history, relating a tale of how the founder Silverpate had once tried to cheat Erstam, who fed him to hungry daemons in vengeance. The Avatar could later encounter Enscorcio again in the realm of dreams, where the mage fantasized of exacting his revenge on Filbercio through torture. Eventually, Ensorcio was slain in the destruction that followed the release of the Banes of Chaos, presumably by the Wantoness Bane or by the hoards of goblins that stormed the area. Trivia * The face of Jim Hammons (Umbrae Dragon) was used as the face of Ensorcio. * Ensorcio has several unique spells for sale, so it is important to speak to him again after the player has obtained a spellbook * Ensorcio plays heavily into the Cut Material in Serpent Isle. According to the original plot document, Shamino the Anarch names Ensorcio Chancellor of Moonshade after his assassination of Captain Hawk by poison. The adept then goes on to openly experiment with bloodspawn-fueled spells, along with most of the other mages.Armintrout, Bill. [http://home.insightbb.com/~chilliedog/Htm/ultima_7_part_2.htm Ultima VII, Part Two: THE SERPENT ISLE - Moonshade Townplot (MOONSHAD.DOC)]. September 8, 1992. Page 12-13. *Also in the original documents, it is mentioned in passing that Filbercio has a daughter. Given the absence of other adepts with children, it is possible that this daughter was the woman Ensorcio seduced.Armintrout, Bill. [http://home.insightbb.com/~chilliedog/Htm/ultima_7_part_2.htm Ultima VII, Part Two: THE SERPENT ISLE - Moonshade Townplot (MOONSHAD.DOC)]. September 8, 1992. Page 17. References Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Part Two